The Beginning
by Epic Pose
Summary: Tyki and Miranda meet by random chance, and therefore chaos ensues. Prequel to another series, soon to be posted. Slight TykixMiranada CRACK?


**Title: The Beginning**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Tyki and Miranda meet by random chance, and therefore chaos ensues. Prequel to another series, soon to be posted. Slight TykixMiranada CRACK?**

**Warning: Crack and mild foul language.**

**Disclaimer: -man does not belong to us, it is the property of Hoshino Katsura. We claim no profit from writing this.**

**Authors: Amarin and Ithurial**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mysterious man was walking down a dark hallway, repositioning his top hat whilst doing so. But suddenly he slipped on what was to be a banana peal and banged his head on the cold, stone floor. As he lay there unconscious, a frail and skinny frame of a woman was coming down the alleyway and just so happened to trip over him.

"Ah!" Miranda's foot came into contact with something lying on the floor.

"What...?" Miranda Lotto looked around with a slightly confused look on her face. "A dead body? How did it get here? This is so creepy." She shifted so she could have a better look at the face.

"Wait a minute… I've seen that face before." She pushed the dark, curly locks out of his visage to reveal crosses spreading themselves across his forehead. "A Noah?!" She jumped away and noticed his trademark top hat resting on the ground next to him. "Tyki Mikk?!" Her shrill voice woke Tyki up.

"What…where am I… and who are you?!" Mumbled the newly awaken Noah on the floor.

Miranda thought to herself for a moment "Oh no, he's alive! Shit, what do I do?" "You woke up!" She asked nervously. "Are you alright? I think you were out for quite a while. Do you feel ill or dizzy?"

"A little bit…where's my hat?"

"Next to you." She bends down and kneels beside him, before handing him his hat. "Anyway let's get you out of here." She helped Tyki get up, but he wobbled and fell back down.

"I think I'll sit for a little bit… so, what's your name, I'm Tyki Mikk."

"I'm Miranda Lotto. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe." She pulled him up again and put his arm around her shoulders as to help him.

Arriving at the Black Order headquarters, Miranda and Tyki walked past the dining hall where Allen was hidden behind a large pile of food. He looked up and saw Miranda, and in doing so smiled sweetly at her. Then he saw Tyki and out of shock fell off his chair. Of course Miranda saw that and thought, "Oh God, Allen saw him!" and quickened her pace. They got to Miranda's room in a matter of minutes and Tyki flopped onto a chair in the corner.

There was a sudden knock on the door and as she opened it to reveal Allen Walker standing outside, a confused look spread across his face. Allen suddenly yanked her out of the room and closed the door in the process of doing so. He, however, didn't look inside but rather looked at her questionably. "Ah… Allen… What is it?" the German exorcist asked.

"You know what!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No I don't."

"What is _he_ doing in the Black Order?!"

"Who's, he?" She asked smiling nervously.

"The cold blooded killer you have in your room, that's who!"

"What are you talking about? Allen, it's late and I want to take a shower, could you let me go please?"

"Miranda, I'm going in your room with your approval or not!"

"What…? Allen…" She said in a sad voice. "Are… Are you mad at me?" Her eyes were getting wetter by the minute.

"No…yes, wait no, hang on yes! He is a Noah you know that! He enjoys killing Exorcists! That's us Miranda! What were you thinking?!"

"What? There's no Noah in my room!" She threw her door open, while hoping that Tyki had noticed the whole scenario and hid himself. Tyki had indeed disappeared by the time that Miranda had re-opened the door. Allen blinked, huffed and left. Miranda went back into her room and locked her door in case Allen might decide to come back.

"Thank God you were hiding!" There was only silence in reply. "Tyki? Where are you?" Muffled sounds came from under the bed, Miranda lifted up a pile of security blankets only to find Tyki lying there looking mildly confused.

"Miranda why am I under your bed?"

"I don't know but you have to get out. By the way why were you hanging around so close to The Black Order?" she asked as he dragged himself out from under the bed.

"I'm in the order…" He looks around. "So I am!" he looked at her in surprise. "Now, why am I here?" he pondered for a moment "I remember I was heading towards the train station and suddenly I slipped over and…" He stood up too fast and fell back down again whilst holding his head in pain. "Ouch… That really hurts…"

"Are you ok?" She crouched down and helped him up again (which seemed to be a reoccurring pattern) "It doesn't matter why you're here, what matters is that you need to get out! Allen thinks you're in here and if he finds out you are and tells someone we're both dead."

"Ok…umm… how _am_ I going to get out?"

Miranda looked puzzled for a second "I don't know, maybe we should try and get you out now, because it's starting to get dark."

"Okay!" He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the evening streets of London.

"What are you doing? The door is this way." She shuffled over to the door and opened it a little, so that the hallways were just visible but no-one would be able to see Tyki inside if they just so happened to walk by.

"It's not that high we could just jump out of your window"

"No" she replied with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Fine" He mumbled as he began to stride through the door "Where to first?"

Miranda breathed in sharply, before shoving Tyki into a dark corner, and slamming her door in the process before looking down at him. "Why the hell did you go out there first? Anyone could have seen you!"

He smiled at her red face and angry eyes "I went out first because I knew there was no one outside, I'm not that thick, I'll have you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Very" he smiled charmingly at her "Now which way do we have to go?"

"There's a way through the science department but they are usually awake 24/7, but we could try anyway." With that she started to walk down the hallway.

They came to a large oak door set in a very strong looking stone doorframe within a small amount of time and stood, perplexed, in front of it.

"I take it that we can't just go through this door with no on noticing it opening can we?"

"Well, no we can't but you must have some amazing Noah power or something like that… I mean you are one aren't you?"

"Well we could just walk through the door but some one would defiantly notice and I doubt it that you would like it if I killed every one in the room, so, is there any where else we could go through?"

"Well if you can pass through things we could circle around the science department through the other rooms and then get out."

"Ok then show me a wall and we shall pass through it"

They walked along the corridor for a while and Miranda came to a stop.

"This room would be fine but right next too it is Allen's room…"

"Oh well that doesn't matter he already knows I'm here, so it won't do any more harm"

"But…"

Miranda couldn't say anymore because Tyki had already grabbed her arm and walked through the wall coming face to face with Allen.

"Allen! You idiot get us out of here!" She yelled at Tyki in frustration, as her words had not been heeded and her fears had come true.

"Oh well we will just have to try another wall then won't we" He laughed and dragged her through another wall leaving Allen extremely shocked and twitching.

With that she found herself in a clean white room and realised that it wasn't where they were supposed to be at all.

"What? No! This is the girl's toilet!!!" Miranda all but screamed as Lenalee came out of one of the cubicles and walked straight into the older exorcist female.

"Oh for God's sake!" Tyki said indignantly as he grabbed hold of Miranda's arms and once again dragged her through the wall, bringing Lenalee along as well.

"No! You took Lenalee with you!"

At this point Lenalee was looking very confused and said, "Huh? What's going on? Miranda?"

"Nothing" Tyki said as he took her arm and pushed her through the wall, which was followed by a large crash and a cry of pain; bringing a sma

ll smile to Tyki's lips, which promptly disappeared when he saw Miranda's expression. "Now what room is this?"

That's when they heard a heavily accented British voice behind them say, "My room… AGAIN!" Miranda now had a horrified expression on her face as she yelled Tyki's name.

"Yes" Tyki replied sweetly, secretly knowing what she would say.

"Get us out of here!" She yelled whilst watching Allen activate his innocence infused arm.

"I think that would be a good idea" He agreed grabbing hold of Miranda's arm, and with that they dived through the wall narrowly avoiding Allen's innocence attack.

"I think we got away with it." On of the pair gasped before a loud crash reverberated around the room they were now occupying and as the dust settled they could see a very pissed off Allen standing in the rubble that was once a wall.

"Perhaps now is the best time for us to skip to the original plan" Miranda said franticly to Tyki.

"Which was?"

"Jumping out of the window"

They dived head first out of the window and seemingly landed on thin air; at which Miranda looked down at the town below whilst one Tyki Mikk was standing casually next to her.

"I could Kill you quite easily right now if I really wanted to." Miranda looked at the Portuguese Noah wide eyed.

"All I have to do is just let you fall to your death and then walk away calmly."

"And will you do that?" She asked shakily.

"There is a very good possibility that I would, but then and again you did help me in my so called time of need so I probably won't kill you, right now."

"Yeah… Thanks for that, but it wouldn't really matter soon because the ground is kind of getting closer…very fast"

"Oh the whole splat thing" they slowed down and landed on the ground.

"Thanks Tyki. Really, I appreciate it immensely. Well…. You can let go of me now you know…" Tyki wasn't moving which made her turn around too see what he was looking at. The entire Black Order was standing behind her and at the front was an extremely mad Allen. "Oh…Fuck…" were the only words she could think of to describe this mess.

Tyki leant over to Miranda and whispered to her

"I thought we were sneaking out?"

"Well we were. Oh God, now I'm going to get into so much trouble! What am I going to do?" Her eyes started to mist over.

"I'm going to get fired again! That'll be the one hundred and oneth time!"

Tyki thought for a second and whispered to Miranda

"Just go along with this okay?"

Then he shouted out to the congregation a hint of extreme power in his deep voice

"Don't you even dare come near me, or I'll kill her, I have taken her hostage!"

Miranda was shocked at his words for a second but realised what it was Tyki was doing. She whispered to Tyki, "Oh my god that is such a good idea!"

She turned to Allen, playing along with what Tyki said, tears forming rapidly in her eyes. "Allen! He said he'd kill you and everyone else if I didn't get him out of here!" The tears started to run freely down her cheeks.

"Wow, good touch!" He whispered to her before turning back to address the horde.

"Now I'll let her go, if, you let me leave and you lot just go back to your little hole that you crawled out of and carry on with your meaningless little lives!"

"Allen, Lenalee!" She whimpered before then whispering to Tyki, "I know it's a talent! By the way do you want to meet up for ice-cream this Saturday?"

"Yes, sure, I like ice-cream" He addressed everyone again.

"Now I'm going to leave and if any of you dare try anything, I'll rip out her heart as fast as you can say 'ow'." Bowing slightly freeing his 'hostage' he turned back to Miranda one last time.

"Saturday next to the town fountain, 6pm, don't be late." He flashed a smile at her and then was gone, seemingly having vanished into thin air.

"See you there." She whispered to the empty space where he was standing before as everyone rushed at her to check if she was alright, and Allen apologizing multiple times for not realizing.

"Saturday is going to be interesting…" She thought to herself, a small smile spreading across her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, well… This is the first story we wrote and if the reviews you will hopefully leave are positive, there is still more to come and it gets better. Honestly. Please review! Regards Ithurial & Amarin**

**Beta notes:**

** (Eiji)**

**I can slowly feel my social life ebbing away. I will be stuck on the computer permanently beta-ing stories for Amarin and Ithurial as they seem to lose all sense of tense in the drafting stages. Oh well, it was fun, and I can't wait 'till I get to read the follow on for this one-shot. It shall be quite epic. I can tell. (Which it should be, seeing as this is actually the second time this was posted, but someone saved it wrong and therefore published the wrong copy)**

**Now lovies, review. It will make all of us at Epic-Pose so very happy.**

**Plus, it's always cool to leave a note. (Especially if it's for me, because I'm amazing-cool!)**

**(Esh'ban)**

**Even though I didn't actually do much of this, it took bloody ages. I feel for Eiji right now. Please Review!**


End file.
